


Dream Come True

by SynysterViciousMyChem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I suck at titles, M/M, Tattoos, it's hella short, set after PoA but before GoF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynysterViciousMyChem/pseuds/SynysterViciousMyChem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a small headcanon I thought up about Sirius and Remus cuddling after their first time sleeping together post Sirius' escaped from Azkaban. They both get sort of emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it's so short.

They laid together in the dark, hot stillness of a mid July night, limbs tangled, and calm, content smiles lit both of their faces. Sirius pulled Remus in tighter to him like he was afraid Remus was an allusion or not there by his side. Remus had a trembling hand rested on Sirius’ thin chest, tracing the various tattoos Sirius had, some that he had acquired in Azkaban, but Remus’ favorite of all his lovers tattoos had gone unnoticed throughout the evening. The small swirling letters spelling out his name on Sirius’ hipbone. The tattoo that his lover had gotten and had been so eager to show Remus during a night of pub crawling nearly 14 years before. 

Sirius smiled at the attention Remus was giving to his various chest tattoos, “Moony, I still have it you know,” he pulled down the thin sheet to expose the small, blurred lettering, along with a tattoo Remus hadn’t seen of a full moon next to it. “I got the moon 2 days before I was sent to Azkaban,” he chuckled before continuing, “it’s funny...I remember being so fucking crushed I wouldn’t be able to ever show you it. And here we are...nearly 13 years later.” Sirius’ teary steel grey eyes met soft hazel ones and Sirius placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead, “the thought of you alive was the only thing that kept me sane for 12 years in that hell.” Remus felt his eyes well up with tears and he ran a hand through Sirius’ wavy long locks of ebony hair, Sirius...I dreamed about you every night for 12 years without fail. I dreamed of just having you back and being in your arms again. And at the time I had felt so guilty for still being so in love with you, but I kept having the dreams...And here I am, and I’d never want it any other way.”

Sirius smiled, cradling Remus’ face in his hands, and wiped crystalline tears from his lovers cheek with his thumb. “I’m glad you wouldn’t have it any other way because I’m never abandoning you again, and if they come for me I’ll fight off every sod in the bloody ministry to stay by your side. No one's taking me away again.” Remus smiled, “you sound like you at 18. All you need is blue hair, a cigarette, and that ridiculous gold earring.” Sirius laughed loudly, planting a wet kiss onto Remus’ lips, “well at the moment I feel 14 years younger. I suppose you have that effect on me.”


End file.
